Muhammad: The Last Prophet
Muhammad: The Last Prophet is a 2002 animated film and quranic epic produced by Badr International and directed by Richard Rich. The movie was released in limited cinemas in the United States and the United Kingdom. The film focuses on the early days of Islam and Muhammad. Three prequels, Before the Light (relating to events in Arabia before the birth of Muhammad, with his grandfather, Abdul-Muttalib, as the main character), Salman the Persian (the story of Salman's quest for religious enlightenment) and Great Women of Islam (pertaining to the roles of women in Arabia before and after the birth of Islam) have been released, all directed by Rich. In accordance with Islamic law and tradition, Muhammad and the first four caliphs (Abu Bakr, Umar, Uthman, and Ali) are not depicted in the film or any of its prequels. Scenes that include Muhammad are shown from his perspective, with his words paraphrased by the narrator. The film has been approved by the Council of Al-Azhar Al-Shareef (Islamic Research Academy) and the Supreme Islamic Shiite Council of Lebanon. Some characters, such as the main character Malek and the rest of his family, are fictional. Plot The film follows Muhammad's first years as a prophet starting with Islam's beginnings in Mecca in which the Muslims are persecuted, the exodus to Medina, and ending with the Muslims' triumphant return to Mecca. A number of crucial events, such as the Battle of Badr, the Battle of Uhud, the Battle of the Trench, and the Conquest of Mecca are depicted. Cast 'Fictional characters' * Brian Nissen as Malek * Catherine Lavin as Arwa * Tiffany Johnson as Siham * Mark Hunt as Jahm * Catherine Lavin as Jalilah * Lauren Shaffel as Huda * Anthony Micheal Jr. as Hadi * D. Hunter White as Amahl 'Historical figures' * Jerome Dixon as Bilal * Jacob Livingston as Ammar * Mark Hunt as Ja`far * Spencer Beglarain as Bara' * C.S. Berkley as Hamza * Anthony Mozdy as Salman * C.S. Berkley as Yasir * Eli Allem as Abu Talib (Old) * James Simon as Abu Talib * Anthony Dee as Abu Talib (Young) * Leon Morenzie as Negus, King of Abyssinia * David Francis as Abdul-Muttalib * Jake Palmer as Abdullah * Brian Micheal as Harith * Nicholas Kadi as Abu Sufyan * Richard Epcar as Abu Jahl * David Llewellyn as Abu Lahab * Donal O' Sullivan as Umayyah * Bob Johnson as `Amr * Robert Cotterell as Khalid * Brian Nissen as Suhayl * Donal O' Sullivan as Waraqah * Lawrence Ross as Walid * Patrick Grayson as Abraha * Mary-Louise Gemmill as Sumayyah * Henrietta Carol as Hind * Allison Yale as Nusaybah * Kat Cressida as Asma' * Lindy Allison as Fatimah * Catherine Lavin as Aminah Reception Review aggregator Metacritic has estimated an average score of 47 out of 100, based on the reviews of four critics. Trivia * This was the last film not to composed by Lex de Azevedo and Julie de Azevedo because while the movie for the music composer for Lex and Julie are busy working on the tv direct to video series for Animated Stories from the New Testament. So they had William Kidd work on the score for the movie not counting the music composed by Lex de Azevedo and Julie de Azevedo for these movies The King and I and The Trumpet of the Swan. Gallery Richard Rich - Muhammad - The Last Prophet - Main Cast.jpg|The promotional photo of the main cast of the film. Category:Films Category:Muhammad: The Last Prophet